End Of A Nightmare
by keller12917
Summary: Even though she is gone she still wreaks havoc, what price will the ones left behind pay? Sequel to "The Past Came Hunting"


**A/N This is the sequel to "The Past Came Hunting" either story can be read without the other, but to fully understand the situation in this story you might want to read the other one first. Thank you to Briroch for checking this story for me and correcting my mistakes. **

**Disclaimer**

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets Of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**End Of A Nightmare**

A scream pierced the night! Footsteps were heard hurrying across the floor and a light flipped on as he entered his daughter's room. Still locked in the throes of the nightmare she had wakened from, Jeannie at first struggled against her father's embrace.

Mike finally was able to get Jeannie more aware of her surroundings and she slowly relaxed. He got her to tell him about her nightmare and in typical Stone fashion she tried to downplay the seriousness of it. Mike worried about both his daughter and his partner. He could see first-hand how the newest Barbara Ross incident was affecting his daughter's sleep and could only guess about Steve's sleep. He was pretty sure Steve was having the same problems, although he would not admit it. Mike had seen Steve become shorter tempered and worn out in the weeks since Jeannie shot Barbara Ross to save Steve.

"Jeannie, you did what you had to do. Steve is alive now, because you were there. I know it doesn't make this any easier for you, but hopefully in time this will ease up more." Mike reassured.

"I don't understand why I am having nightmares about this, when I honestly don't feel guilty about what I did. I mean she was meaning to kill Steve like she almost did before." Jeannie stated emphatically

"Sometimes even though we know we did the right thing, the only thing that could have been done our subconscious is at battle with our waking self." Mike responded philosophically

"Mike?" Jeannie grinned

"Yes, sweetheart?" Mike asked quietly

"I think you have been taking lessons from Lenny." Jeannie teased light-heartedly

They both laughed, as Mike thought about what he had said and realized Jeanie was right. His words did sound like something Lenny might say. Mike hoped that at some point the bad dreams would cease to exist for Jeannie and if his hunch was right for Steve as well.

He did not know how right his hunch was for Steve, at that very moment, woke up yelling from a recurring nightmare of Barbara Ross. He kept dreaming not only about the night he first almost died from her hand, but what could have happened the second time they met as in his dreams he kept seeing Jeannie being gunned down by Barbara Ross.

Jeannie and Mike talked a while of what had happened, as Lenny had told him that might help her besides the counselling, to be able to talk to him and Steve. They had been warned not to force her to talk, only if she felt ready to and also for them to be prepared that she might have mixed reactions to things and even people that she didn.t show before the shooting.

"Jeannie this is quite personal but I was wondering is this affecting you and Steve? I mean your relationship." Mike inquired cautiously

Jeannie sighed softly and the sadness that Mike saw in her eyes and face gave him the answer he was wondering about. They hugged tightly and she finally was able to voice her thoughts to him.

"It is a bit, not majorly. He and I both are more short tempered and we just kind of snap at each other at times. Mike, do you think he is angry with me for shooting her? I mean that male pride thing." Jeannie admitted cautiously.

"No sweetheart I think it more likely is he felt guilty about you being there in danger and he does not know how to express his feelings. He is relieved you are safe and relieved too that you were there because that helped him. And in another thought he is angry that you were in that situation and in danger and I think he blames himself." Mike explained sensibly

"Well he better get over that, the blaming himself thing I mean. It wasn't his fault, I demanded to be there because I had this bad feeling and I didn't want him out of my sight. Barbara Ross is and was the only one to blame and Steven Keller better hurry up and realize that." Jeannie adamantly said.

"You two will be okay I think eventually. You love each other too much to let snappish words drive you apart." Mike was sure.

Mike thought about he was going to have to have a talk with Steve, Jeannie finally was able to go back to sleep and Mike got clothes on and went to check on Steve. He got there in record time and saw a light on, so knew Steve was awake.

At his knock Steve came to the door in pajama bottoms and robe. Mike entered and saw two cups on the kitchen table Steve went to the stove and got the coffee and poured both a cup.

"I knew you would be by so when I woke up I put the coffee on." Steve explained.

"You know me too well." Mike joked.

"How's Jeannie?" Steve inquired concerned.

"She is okay how are you doing?" Mike responded.

"I'll be fine Mike. I mean I am fine." Steve tried to sound confident

"Right sure you are. Steve, I want you to have a talk with Lenny." Mike demanded.

"What for? I mean Jeannie and I both are in counselling already." Steve asked curiously.

"Because Lenny can get better to the bottom of things with you, than a civilian counsellor can, I think." Mike explained.

"She shouldn't have been there that night. I was an idiot to give in to her." Steve was full of regret.

"Steve, you and I both know Jeannie has a mind of her own. Just because she is a woman does not mean she will back down from what she feels strongly about. "

"I know she is very strong willed. God help our kids if we ever got married with the two of us for parents." Steve sighed.

"Your kids will be fine, just like you two kids will be fine. What are you dreaming about mostly Steve?"

Steve stirred the sugar into his coffee, staring into the cup trying to get his thoughts together before answering. Mike waited patiently as he knew Steve would speak when his train of thought was clear to him.

"I keep seeing what could have happened instead of what did. I don't mean the Ross girl killing me I mean instead of Jeannie being able to take her down, I keep seeing her shooting Jeannie and that terrifies me, Mike."

"I understand your fear buddy boy. We are all thankful it turned out better than that. Jeannie and you both are alive and for that I am very grateful. Maybe if you can get your head around the idea of what could have happened and focus on Jeannie is not gone, it might help both of you. Barbara Ross is gone now Steve hopefully yours and Jeanie's nightmares will be gone sooner or later as well."

"I will go back to your house with you so you can get some sleep and sit with Jeannie just in case she has another nightmare." Steve offered.

"You don't have to do that buddy boy. Hopefully she will sleep through the night now. "

"I know I don't have to but I am going to. You need some sleep and besides once I am awake it is hard for me to get back to sleep anyway. I can watch over her so you can get a bit of extra sleep."

"Thanks I would appreciate it. " Mike agreed at last.

They finish their coffee and Steve packed a bag pulling on tennis shoes and a t-shirt and rode with Mike to his house. They talked quietly on the way, once there Steve put his bag in the spare room. Mike got him a chair to sit in while he watched over Jeannie then he headed to bed after making sure Steve knew to help himself to anything he needed. Steve sat watching Jeannie in the faint glow of a hallway light. Steve sat thinking about what Mike had said earlier and started to find some peace in the words of his mentor. He had been sitting there almost three hours when he heard Jeannie starting to murmur in her sleep and saw her moving restlessly. He gently took her hand trying to soothe her as he heard her saying something more intelligible.

"Jeannie it's okay you're safe." Steve said in a very soothing voice.

Jeannie heard the low soothing voice. In her dream instead of the horror she had been seeing in this and all the other dreams it shifted to a more peaceful dream of a knight on a silver gray horse rescuing her. When Steve saw she was quieting down and snuggling down into the covers, he sat back in his chair. He thought of all the times he had to use his gun in the line of duty and how he wished like anything, Jeannie had never had that experience.

When morning came and Mike was awake he came to check on Steve and Jeannie. Steve saw Mike come to door and got up quietly and came out of her room. They went to kitchen where Mike had stopped to put the coffee on and talked quietly.

"How did she do, buddy boy?"

"She slept pretty peacefully, she had one time after I had been there a few hours where she seemed to be starting to have a dream. "

"What magic words did you use to stop it? " Mike asked curiously

"Just told her she was safe, after that I think she slept the rest of the way through. "

Steve and Mike worked on making breakfast together, when Jeannie came out of her room. She acted a bit aloof when she saw Steve there. He saw her hug Mike then leave to go shower. Mike shot a sideways look at Steve wondering what to say as he could see the hurt look that passed over Steve's face before he managed to make his face impassive once again.

"Steve..."

"No need to say anything, Mike. Lenny did warn both of us she could exhibit mixed reactions at times. Listen, uh just about all of this is done, I am going to head back to my place." Steve said.

"Steve, what about breakfast? You have to eat something."

"I'm fine Mike. I am really not hungry. I'll see you at the squad room. "

In the shower Jeannie was having a flashback seeing Barbara Ross there with blood flowing from her chest but still firing her gun. Jeannie curled up in the farthest corner of the tub as she could get from the image and cried.

Steve hurried to get his bag and pulled some jeans on over his pajama bottoms and took off before Mike could stop him. When Jeannie came out dressed Mike was setting the table for two she noticed Steve was gone but did not comment. They ate quietly for a bit before Jeannie finally spoke and what she had to say totally took Mike by surprise.

"Mike, I was thinking about Steve."

"What about him sweetheart?"

"I don't feel comfortable around him any longer. I don't know what it is but when I saw him here this morning it got me feeling agitated. Do you think maybe, well, that he could stop coming around at least when I am here? Maybe just for a bit."

Mike looked at Jeannie in shock then dropped his eyes quickly before she saw the look as he knew Steve was right they had been warned she might have mixed reactions. He finally got his composure and looked up at her and noticed her reddened eyes and spoke in a very even quiet voice.

"Jeannie, are you saying you want to break things off with Steve? I mean the relationship you kids have going?"

"No, at least not just yet. I am just saying I feel agitated when he is here and would like to not have to face him. The counsellor told me there would be times I might have a different reaction to someone or something that I loved having around and guess that is what has happened with Steve."

"Alright, I will do my best to make sure your paths don't cross for the time being, but Jeannie whether you call him on the phone or tell him face to face or write a note you are going to have to tell him."

Jeannie nodded and once breakfast was done and the dishwasher was loaded, she went to compose her note to Steve about her request.

It was not an easy note for her to write, finally though just as Mike was getting ready to leave, she handed him a sealed envelope with Steve's name on it. He took it and after kissing her good bye he headed downtown, dreading to give Steve the envelope.

When Mike entered the squad room, he saw Steve at his desk and stood for what seemed the longest time watching him. He thought of all that they had been through together, he thought of how long Steve and Jeannie had been crazy about each other and afraid to do anything about it, he thought of Steve going without sleep to watch over Jeannie so that Mike could sleep and still he was here at work.

Finally he stepped up to Steve and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. Steve looked up and Mike could not do it. He knew he needed to, but the note just would not leave his hand. He patted Steve's shoulder then headed to his office with Steve following.

"I finished those reports up, wanted you to have a look at them before I took them to Olsen." Steve said quietly.

"Thanks buddy boy. Look in case I don't say it or have not said it, I do appreciate all you have done. You do more than your share of the typing and many other jobs and I deeply appreciate you sitting with Jeannie last night too."

"Anytime Mike. I was thinking I could sit with her every night, I mean after she has gone to sleep."

"Steve, there's no need for that she will be fine just will take some time."

Their routine went as regularly slated that day, Steve worked extra hard to keep busy. He would not admit it to Mike or to himself but he had a strange feeling when he saw Jeannie that morning. It had taken him the walk to his place and heading to work before it hit him. He knew Jeannie did not want him around her any longer; at least not for the time being.

The thought was like a knife twisting in his gut and when he saw Mike that morning he was terrified Mike was there to deliver the news. Jeannie was at home having qualms over the note but knew it was the right thing to do for the time being. She put a call in to Mike in the afternoon to find out how Steve had taken the note.

"Hi, daddy I was calling to see how things are there."

"They are fine here, how are you doing?" Mike inquired

"I am feeling okay. I was wondering how Steve took the note I sent."

"Uh...just a second, Jeannie."

Mike got up quickly to close his office door and then sat back in his chair but turned it toward the window so Steve would not see his facial expressions. When he got back on the phone Jeannie had the distinct idea that the note had not been delivered.

"Mike, you didn't give it to him did you?"

"No, sweetheart I haven't not yet. Jeannie, have you had second thoughts?"

"No, I haven't, I need the time away from things and people that cause me agitation. I hate to say it, but Steve is a big agitation. Not that he has done anything wrong just when I am around him for some reason I do feel agitated. "

"Alright, I will give it to him than, Jeannie. I am sure he will understand hopefully later you will feel differently. "

"Mike, I am not breaking up with him I just asked for a bit of space right now. He probably needs some leeway as much as I do, I am sure he is having some bad dreams of his own."

They finish their conversation and Mike glanced in Steve's direction, trying to think how he was going to be able to give him this message from Jeannie. Steve felt the eyes on him and glanced at the framed photo on his desk of him with Jeannie and Mike and sighed softly. He had felt it all day and he finally got up and went into Mike's office feeling it would be better to get it over with.

"Alright, Mike, let's have it. And please don't act like you don't know what I mean. What does Jeannie want you to tell me? I have felt something since she saw me this morning at your house."

Mike opened his desk drawer and looked down at the envelope hating what he was about to have to do. He handed it to Steve silently; Steve looked at his name in Jeannie's hand on the envelope and turned pale. He looked at Mike than back at the envelope and instead of opening it he put it in his inside coat pocket.

"Steve, it's not a break up letter. She told me that much."

"Thanks, Mike. I know you have been struggling about giving this to me."

They headed out on a call they got just then, Steve's mind was on Jeannie and what the letter said. He was driving a bit faster than normal prompting Mike to hang on tight. They got to the scene in record time and did their jobs with Mike keeping an eye on Steve. When they finally finished their work and went back and got reports done Mike knew Steve was worried about what the letter contained. When Steve brought him the completed reports he made a suggestion to Steve in a quiet voice.

"Buddy boy, head on home. You didn't get any sleep last night really. You need some rest; do you want me to follow you?"

"Thanks, I will be okay. See you tomorrow. "

Mike nodded and Steve got his jacket and left quickly. Mike knew Steve would not sleep once he got back to his place. After he checked over the reports Steve had brought in he got his hat and coat and took them up to Olsen's office. They talked a little bit then Mike headed home himself. Jeannie had supper on the table for them, but both mainly just picked at their meal.

"He didn't read it while there, but I did deliver it to him. And I did tell him it was not a break up letter."

"Thanks, Mike. I do appreciate it. I have an appointment with the counsellor this evening."

"I'll drive you, sweetheart." He offered.

"You sure, Mike? I thought you might want to go to Steve's, I mean. "

"He might be going to bed early. He said he would see me tomorrow. "

At Steve's apartment he had been sitting on the couch staring at Jeannie's letter. He knew what Lenny had told him and Mike that her mixed reactions would not be personal and to not allow them to hurt them. He kept hearing the words over and over in his head and hard as he tried, the letter still hurt. He knew it was not a break up letter but in his experiences when a girl asked for space it was the beginning of the end.

That evening before Mike drove Jeannie to her counselling appointment he made a phone call. He knew Steve would be home and he wanted someone there with him since he could not be. When Steve heard the knock on his door he was not in the mood to see anyone and thought about just not answering. After almost a minute the knocking resumed more insistent. As he opened the door, he started wishing more than ever he had just ignored it. Steve silently swore he would get Mike for doing this to him.

"I came by to see how you are holding up, Steve. I know things can get a bit rough with both you and Jeannie having to learn to deal with what has taken place."

"Lenny, I am fine. Mike sent you, didn't he?"

"He did call me, yes. He was driving Jeannie to a counselling session this evening and wanted to have someone with you."

"I wish he would stop worrying so much, about me that is. His daughter should be his sole focus especially right now."

"He loves both of you and worries over both of you."

Steve put on some coffee as he could tell by Lenny's tone he was not getting rid of him easy. Once it was ready they sat down and talked a bit Steve found himself opening up to Lenny about Jeannie's letter. He never divulged the contents, just that she was asking for him to give her space. Lenny could tell that Steve had been hurt by the letter and knew he could not blame the young man.

"Just I know you warned us she could have mixed reactions at times and I can deal with that, I think. Or at least I was until this morning and then getting that letter. What is this shooting and her and I both trying to come to grips with it going to do to us? We waited until I left the force to try to get together. Maybe I never should have come back to the force and just plodded on as a professor. "

"You think if you had she would not be asking for space?"

"I think the shooting would not have happened if I had stayed a professor. I think Jeannie and I both would not be having issues dealing with the shooting. "

They talked a good while before Lenny left. When he left Steve was honestly surprised he had spoken with Lenny as much as he did. He liked to work things out for himself and especially did not like to deal with Lenny. He saw what time it was and wondered about Mike and Jeannie. Just as he was thinking about calling the phone rang, he finally picked it up after the fourth ring as he did not want to seem too anxious. He heard Mike on the other end.

"Wanted to check on you, buddy boy. Jeannie has headed to bed we got home not long ago. "

"What did you send Lenny over here for, Mike? I told you I was fine."

"I know you did but remember I know you Steve. You would say you were fine if a Mack truck was sitting on your chest. "

"Look, I will give her an hour or so to get to sleep, then will head there to sit with her so you can rest. "

"Steve, honest that is alright you get some sleep tonight, I will listen for her. I do appreciate the offer." He thought that it sounded like he was rejecting Steve, and he did not want that, after Steve had been getting that letter from Jeannie.

" Steve? Are you sure that you don't mind doing this?"

"Of course not, I will be out before Jeannie wakes up in the morning. Don't want to cause her any more upset than she has "

They hung up after a few more minutes and Mike waited a good while to go check on Jeannie. Once he was sure she was sleeping soundly, he called Steve to let him know she was out he came right away and was let in quietly by 'Mike.

He handed Mike a letter to give to Jeannie the next day, answering her letter to Steve. They talked very quietly for a bi,t then Mike headed to bed and Steve went and sat in with Jeannie.

The night passed uneventful for him until almost five a.m., when she started getting restless and he heard her muttering. He listened for a minute to see if it was the shooting that was disturbing her sleep. When he was sure it was he moved closer to her bedside and started speaking soothingly to her as he had the night before. His words to her and his tone of voice seemed to register with her for she almost immediately calmed and her dream once again changed to a knight on a silver gray horse rescuing her. When he saw her snuggled down into the covers with a small smile on her face he knew she was alright again. He left her room an hour or so later when he saw it getting light outside as he wanted to be gone before she woke.

Mike met him at the living room door and was told how she did before Steve took off. After waving away Mike's thanks he headed back to his place intending to jump in the shower and get ready for work.

Mike left Steve's letter on Jeannie's nightstand, when he was ready to leave for work. When she woke up and found the note reading it, she realized even more how committed Steve was to people he cared about. She called Mike after she had showered and dressed and spoke to him of Steve's note.

"Mike, I found this note from Steve on the nightstand. "

"He gave me that to pass on to you. He came by after you had headed to bed. "

"He said he was in this for the long haul. That I can take all the time I need, that he would be here when I am ready, and if I just wanted him to listen to me during the time I need space or later he will gladly listen. There is a list here as well, of things we could do together, that is either just Steve and I or all three of us or you and me, when I am over needing space. "

"He doesn't give up on a person easily Jeannie especially one he is in love with."

"I hope he won't regret it, Mike. "

"Jeannie, I sincerely hope not too but that is going to be up to you two kids."

When they had hung up, Mike saw Steve come in the squad room and wished he had told him to stay home to get some sleep before he came in to work.

Jeannie did as Mike suggested and went out that day with a few friends to just relax and try to take her mind off of the issues. He was thankful hers and Steve's counsellor and Lenny both had talked with him and Steve and made suggestions of how they could help Jeannie through this.

As they worked that day, Mike talked to Steve not only of Jeannie but of how Steve was handling all of this. He knew he had not only the issue with Jeannie to deal with and the Barbara Ross issue, but his rehab as well for his arm. He felt Steve not really getting any sleep at night was not helping Steve.

"Mike, has she had any nightmares since I have started sitting with her? "

"Well, no but Steve you have to take care of yourself too. That is one thing the counsellor told me when I spoke with her privately. If you are exhausted and run down you won't be any good for either one of you kids. "

"Alright, tonight I will stay home and try to sleep " Steve gave in.

"I have a better idea why don't you go on home now and go ahead and lay down. You are owed so many days off, it is not even funny." Mike half suggested half ordered

Steve looked at Mike and knew his words were not exactly a mild suggestion. Steve finally nodded slightly and got his jacket back on and made sure he had his keys. Mike arranged for Steve to take the rest of the day off. as well as the next day, so he could catch up on some sleep.

Steve left and went straight home, knowing Mike as he did, he knew he would most likely call to make sure he had gone home. Just as he expected. the phone was ringing when he walked in the door he answered it immediately.

"Yes Mike I made it here fine."

"Wise guy, you know me way too well."

"You can say that again. I promise I will go on and get in bed I just walked in." Steve said solemnly.

"Talk to you later buddy boy, sleep well."

After they hung up Steve, true to his word, went to get some sleep. Jeannie had a good time out with her friends, but felt funny when someone asked her to dance while there. She was saved the explanation by one of her friends speaking up quickly.

"She has a boyfriend sorry. He probably would not like it for her to dance with another man." Jeannie's friend declared sombrely.

As the man left, Jeannie thanked her friend for her help with that awkward moment. Even though she had asked Steve for some space, she knew she was still his and did not want to do anything that could betray their relationship.

When they finally left and took Jeannie home, for the first time in a while Jeannie felt more relaxed. Finding a note from Mike that had been left when he came home to check on her she put a call in to his office to let him know she was home now.

"Did you have a nice time while out?" Mike asked cheerfully.

"Very, was glad to get out with them for a bit. We went to a movie and stopped and had a drink and visited with each other. Thought I would head to bed now." Jeannie responded happily.

"I hope you will sleep well. Have pleasant dreams sweetheart. "

That night there was nobody sitting up with Jeannie, so Mike made sure to go by several times during the night to check on her. She had woken up once while he was not there, screaming as she saw Barbara Ross shooting down Steve. Actually thinking Barbara Ross was right there in the room she ran at her, trying to defend Steve. Mike had come in just as he heard a light thud and hurried to Jeannie's room and saw her on the floor with her head against the wall. He saw her starting to move and gently helped her to her feet and saw she looked confused.

"Where did she go?" Jeannie asked,

"Jeannie, who are you talking about?" Mike asked worriedly.

Jeannie looked at Mike and realized she had been dreaming, as she looked around and saw she was in her bedroom. He hugged her close as he saw the look on her face.

"I was dreaming, sorry. " Jeannie muttered.

"We need to take you to get your head checked I heard you hit the wall from the front door."

"I'm okay, Mike. I didn't hit it very hard."

"Jeannie how many fingers am I holding up?"

Mike holds up a few fingers and saw Jeannie looking at them. She answered him after pausing a second. He still did not look too convinced but gave in for now at least.

"Honest, Mike I just am still half asleep but I am fine. If I have any problems tomorrow you can take me if you want. "

"You better believe I will too! Count on it. You going to be okay now to try to get some more sleep, sweetheart? "

"I think so." Jeannie tried her best to sound confident.

Feeling a bit sentimental and concerned over her, he tucked her into bed as he used to when she was younger. They talked for a little bit before he left again after she had told him what the dream was about. He reassured her that everything would get better and that all of them would be okay in the long run. She was dropping back off as he left. He took a drive by Steve's place just to check. He felt great relief when there were no lights on as he was afraid there might be.

When Mike got home the next day, Jeannie was dressed and fixing breakfast and seemed in good spirits. Over breakfast she told him of plans she had with her friends to go to a museum exhibit. They were picking her up about ten thirty and they would eat while out. Mike handed her some money from his wallet for just in case she needed extra.

"You have a good time, sweetheart. Stay safe. "

Once they had finished and she had the dishes loaded, he headed to bed after making sure she was alright. She sat and watched some television while she waited on her friends to come for her but her mind kept drifting to Steve and wondered how he was doing. Looking at the phone she thought about calling to check on him, but her Stone pride would not let her get that far. She reminded herself she had told him she needed a bit of space and rather than make him think she was done needing the space, it would be better to just not call just yet. Once she left with her friends she enjoyed herself.

Although at the museum there was a picture on the wall that drew her attention and she could not stop seeing Barbara Ross in the picture then the picture morphed to Steve. She was standing there shaking, when her friends realized she was not still with them and they came back to find her.

"Hey, you okay Jeannie? Jeannie, what's wrong you're shaking." One of her friends asked concerned.

Jeannie finally came out of the daze she had been in and shook her head slightly and looked around.

"Nothing the picture just made me think of something I'm fine." Jeannie tried to keep the distress out of her voice.

They finished touring the museum, then went for lunch and to shop a little bit. When they finally dropped Jeannie off at her house that afternoon, she was a bit tired from her disturbed sleep and the day out. She had thought she would just rest a few moments but laying on the couch she fell into a deeper sleep than she planned. When Mike left for work he placed a quilt over his daughter, rather than disturbing her sleep.

Mike was surprised to see his partner getting out of his car, when he got down the stairs. He knew he had told him he was taking this day off to catch up on his sleep and headed toward him.

"Steve, I told you to get some sleep. You are not going in to work I have you off duty."

"And I did Mike, I got some sleep. I came to sit with Jeannie while you are at work. Come on Mike I know you. You came by checking on her last night every couple hours, so if I am here you won't have to do that, will you?"

"Alright, buddy boy you got me, I did. She's asleep on the couch. She crashed there when she got back from being out with her friends today."

"I won't disturb her sleep, I promise. Be careful, Mike."

Mike left as Steve headed up the stairs and let himself in with his key that Mike had given him not long after their partnership began. He got a soda from the refrigerator and sat at the kitchen table looking at the paper that Mike had left there. Frequently he would check on Jeannie to make sure she was still sleeping sound. Right before Mike was due to be home Jeannie started dreaming once again Steve heard the murmuring and quietly went and sat on the coffee table. He stayed there with her talking in a low soothing voice to try to calm her dreams. Once he saw the smile on her face and her snuggling into the cover he knew she was okay.

At the sound of Steve's voice Jeannie's dream had shifted from what she was about to dream to once again the knight on the silver gray horse rescuing her. Jeannie knew she was safe with this knight and raising her hand she pulled away his mask that had hidden his face.

Mike got home and got report from Steve he thanked him for watching over her then Steve left and headed back to his place. Mike heard Jeannie as she was dreaming thinking it was a bad dream he hurried over toward the couch.

In her dream Jeannie had unmasked her knight and saw it was Steve's face that the mask had been hiding. She finally started to come out of her sleep and jerked awake on the couch with the realization of wanting to talk to Steve. Mike saw her jerk awake and thinking she was upset tried to calm her.

"I have to go see Steve, Mike."

"Jeannie, it's five thirty in the morning."

Jeannie told Mike about the knight dream and about how this time the knight was unmasked and that it was Steve! Mike realized the significance of the dream and drove Jeannie to Steve's place. When Steve came to the door he already was in his robe as he was about to lay down he was surprised to see Jeannie there.

"Forgive me please?" Jeannie pleaded with regret for how she had been doing.

Steve pulled her to him for a hug and they held on to each other gently yet as though each was a life line that they desperately needed.

"There's nothing to forgive, Jeannie." Steve spoke huskily.

Mike left the young couple at Steve's place to talk things out with each other and headed home for some sleep. After that day Jeannie was able to talk a lot of her feelings over the shooting out with Steve and Mike. Having those two and twice weekly counselling sessions as well as activities they could all do to just have some fun, started to really help her deal with everything. Eventually the dreams finally stopped and over time the counsellor felt the sessions could be lessened significantly.

Coming out of her experience an even stronger person than ever there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she would defend Steve and Mike, no matter what it took and no matter what the consequences were to her and her mental well being..

All hoped though there would never be another Barbara Ross in any of their futures.


End file.
